


Fangs

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, even littler virgil, little patton, past parental anxceit abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: It's Halloween, and little Virgil loves his costume.





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> asiufgaoi;hfv Patton’s costume is 110% inspired by Pinkalicious don’t @ me

“Verge,  _ please _ ?” 

Virgil pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He was six, and it was the first Halloween he ever showed any interest in participating in. Most times, he would throw a fit or just straight up refuse, but while usually Logan would stay behind to watch him while Thomas took Roman and Patton to get their costumes, he actually wanted to dress up this year. Virgil, of course, couldn’t be left home alone, and while Thomas exasperatedly tried to break up a duel between Roman and Patton with plastic swords, Virgil spotted a set of rubber fangs in a little plastic package. 

While Logan was distracted looking at props, Virgil snatched the fangs and slipped it into the cart. A little bit later, though, much to Virgil’s distress, Thomas noticed. It was clear Virgil was the one to pick it out- It couldn’t possibly go with anyone’s costume. 

“Virgil,” Thomas said gently, and Virgil thought he was about to be scolded, “do you want to dress up this year?” 

Uncomfortable with all the eyes on him, he shuffled his weight, looking away. Logan rested his hand on the top of his head, and Virgil peeked up, relaxing. “I like those.” 

Thomas held up the fangs. “Just these?” 

Virgil had nodded, but Patton whined. “Virgil! You should dress up!” 

“You could be a bat!” Roman gasped. “Or a  _ vampire _ !” 

“I dunno…” 

“You don’t have to,” Thomas said, “but everyone else enjoys it. You might, too.” 

Virgil looked up at Logan. “O-okay.” 

Logan picked him up and held him against his hip while Thomas perked up. “Okay! Logan, do you want to help him pick out a costume?” 

Virgil was nervous and embarrassed, but Logan helped him pick out a vampire costume, like Roman suggested. Logan thought it was severely uncomfortable to see a six year old sized emo waistcoat and trousers, but he digressed. Virgil had seemed happy. 

Now he was refusing, though. 

Patton frowned, kneeling in front of him. “Would it help if I put mine on first?” 

Virgil shrugged. Patton rose to his feet and grabbed the pile of pink on the bed next to Virgil’s costume, disappearing into the bathroom. He came back out dressed in the fluffiest, pinkest dress that swallowed up his little legs, papery pink wings, and a yellow little crown. 

He grinned proudly. “See? Everyone does it!” 

Virgil looked at him. “You’re a girl?” 

“No.” He huffed. “I’m a princess!” 

“Oh.” 

Virgil stared down at his lap, wringing his hands together. “I thought…” 

Patton bounced over to him, kneeling in front of him again. “Usually princesses are girls, but they don’t have to be! You can be anything you want!” 

He shook his head. “Not anything.” 

“Mhm! Anything!” 

“Oh.” 

Patton smiled hopefully. “So do you wanna dress up?” 

“... Yeah.” 

Patton helped him into his outfit, but once it was all on, he started to close up again. He looked… Extremely uncomfortable. He reached for the hoodie Logan and Thomas got him a while ago and grasped it in his lap. 

Patton frowned. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled. 

Patton poked his cheek. “Veeeerge! Tell me!” 

He blushed bright pink. “Nothing!” 

Patton looked at him closely, narrowing his eyes. Virgil squirmed. 

“Is it the fangs?” 

“Uh-uh.” 

“The vest?”

“Uh-uh.” 

“Uh… The shoes?”

“Uh-uh.” 

“The cape?” 

“...” 

“It’s the cape, right?” 

Virgil nodded shyly. 

“That’s okay!” Patton smiled, reaching forward to gently unhook the cape from Virgil’s neck. “You can be anything you want on Halloween! You can be a cape-less vampire!” 

Patton took Virgil’s hoodie and gently draped it around his shoulders. Virgil slid his arms through and hugged himself. 

“Better?” 

Virgil nodded, reaching up to touch his fingers to his fangs. They were rubber, but pointy, and they looked real. He liked that. 

Patton carried Virgil downstairs to find Thomas taking pictures of Roman and Logan. Roman was dressed in a white two piece with gold things on his shoulders and a red sash going across his torso, a shiny sword tucked into his belt. He looked ridiculous. 

Logan looked no better. He was dressed in all brown, a long coat and a stupid-looking plaid hat. He had a monocle tucked into his shirt pocket. 

Thomas laughed, still looking through the phone as Roman easily picked Logan up and threw him over his shoulder. 

“Roman!” He snapped. “Put me down, you-” 

“Hi, guys!” Patton skipped into the room hurriedly. 

Logan clamped his mouth shut. “Hey, Patton,” he grumbled. “Hi, Virgil.” 

Patton giggled. “I thought dressing up was for babies.” 

He wiggled around until Roman finally dropped him, huffing and smoothing down his outfit. “It’s Halloween. It’s not like anyone’ll see.” 

“Hell yeah, they will!” Roman laughed. “You’ll send me the pictures, right, Dad?” 

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Absolutely not.” 

Patton settled Virgil down at the kitchen table as Logan came up to them.

“I’ve never seen a vampire with a hoodie before,” Logan mused, and, upon Patton’s fierce glare, he quickly added on, “It’s nice. Original. Different. Good. Ah- Patton, you look nice!” 

Patton giggled, blushing. “You look ridiculous.” 

Virgil giggled and looked away. 

Roman, who had been listening and watched as Logan’s messy compliment sent Virgil into flustered happiness, forced himself in between Patton and Logan. 

“Virgil! You look wonderful!” He grinned. “A very scary vampire, you look like-” 

Virgil let out a hiss. 

Everyone fell silent while Virgil forced up a glare, shrinking in on himself. 

“I’m sorry, did he just hiss at me?”

Thomas rested his hands on Roman’s shoulders, gently steering him away. “Uhh- Okay! Who wants to carve pumpkins? Verge, you wanna sit by me?” 

Pleased by how it worked last time, Virgil hissed again, although it was much weaker and shorter. Thomas cleared his throat. Virgil hissed again. 

Everyone was snickering at this point, Thomas and Roman both equally flustered. “Don’t you want to help me carve my pumpkin?” Thomas asked. 

Virgil shook his head. “No.” 

“Uhh, okay, Roman, why don’t you-” 

They were met with another hiss. Virgil was very pleased with himself, sitting up straight and flicking his gaze between them all. “Don’t want the bad guy.” 

Roman pressed his hand to his heart. “I’m the prince!” He cried. “I’m not the bad guy!” 

Virgil looked away. “Don’t want the bad guy,” he mumbled. 

“ _ I’m a good guy! _ ” 

“Logan,” Thomas sighed, rubbing his eyes, “do you want to try?” 

Logan sat at his own spot at the table, patting his lap. “C’mon, Verge, come help me with my pumpkin.” 

Virgil slid off his chair and waddled on over to Logan, allowing himself to be lifted up. Logan pulled the design book towards them while Patton made fun of Roman, Thomas trying to diffuse the situation. 

“Do you wanna pick what I do?” Logan asked, and Virgil nodded shyly. “Just tell me when.”

Logan flipped through the book slowly, until Virgil pointed at a picture of a cute bat with big eyes and a big head hanging upside down. Logan tore the page out of the book and pinned it on the already-emptied pumpkin. 

“Do you know why people started making jack-o-lanterns on Halloween?” Logan asked. 

“No.” 

“It was to scare off the monsters.” Virgil looked up at him, his eyes wide, and Logan chuckled. “Don’t worry, monsters don’t exist. But they thought they did, and they thought they could run free on Halloween. So they dressed up as scary things to blend in with them and put scary things on their pumpkins to ward them away from the house.” 

“Why did they give them candy?” 

“The companies wanted more money.” 

Virgil looked disappointed. “Oh.” He hesitated. “Why didn’t the monsters liked the pumpkins?” 

Logan shrugged. “It scared them. They were wimps, I guess, to be afraid of light.” 

“I’m not afraid of them.” 

Logan ruffled his hair. “Then we know you aren’t a monster.” 

Virgil curled up against his chest while Logan carefully carved his pumpkin. Everyone worked quietly, Patton carving a giant heart into his pumpkin, like he did every year, and Roman working hard on carving a complicated shield without help from the design book. He was still working when Thomas came around to Verge and Lo with the camera. 

Logan helped Virgil hold up the pumpkin, and Thomas ended up with a rare picture of Virgil grinning widely. 

They sat around eating candy made for the trick-or-treaters, watching children’s Halloween movies while they waited for the sun to go down. When Roman finally finished his pumpkin and Thomas got his picture, Roman grabbed his car keys and phone, gave Thomas a hug, and left to hang out with his friends for the night. 

They waited around some more until they started getting children at their doorstep, and Patton was now pretty much bursting with excitement, so he left with Logan to go trick-or-treating. Once the credits were rolling for Halloweentown, Thomas carried Virgil up to bed, having him change into his pajamas and then tucking him into bed. 

“Virgil,” Thomas said, amused. Virgil looked at him expectantly, his mouth clamped shut. “You ready to take those out?” 

His voice came out muffled. “No.” 

“Why not?” 

“I want to wear them to school tomorrow.” 

Thomas snickered. “You can’t do that.” 

“Why not?” 

Thomas opened his mouth to respond, then faltered. “I don’t really know, actually.” Virgil stared at him, so he just sighed. “Just… Promise not to hiss at everyone, okay?” 

“Why?” 

“You can’t be mean to people just because you don’t like them.” 

Virgil stayed quiet, before asking, “When will Pat be back?” 

Thomas sat on the bed, next to Virgil. “Not for a while.” 

“Why?” 

“They’re out trick-or-treating.” 

“Yeah, but…” He pouted. “I don’t like that.”

Thomas held back a laugh. “Why not?” 

“You’re not supposed to take food from other people.” 

“You mean from strangers,” Thomas corrected. 

“What?” 

“You aren’t supposed to take food from  _ strangers _ . It’s okay if it’s someone you know and trust.” 

Virgil didn’t answer. 

“Don’t worry.” He smiled. “I’m very careful about checking their bags when they get home. They’ve never gotten hurt before, and they won’t. You can have fun, you just need to be careful.” 

“Oh.” He hesitantly pulled his fangs from his mouth, just a little bit, avoiding Thomas’s eyes. “Can… I go next year?” 

Thomas was surprised for a moment, before rushing to answer. “Yeah, of course! If you want, yeah. You just have to go with Roman, or Logan, or me. You can’t go alone.” 

“Not safe?” 

“Not safe.” He paused, before pulling Virgil’s blankets up again, tucking them around his torso and holding out his hand for the fangs. “You ready to try sleeping?” 

Virgil shoved them back in his mouth. He shook his head. “No.” 

Thomas hesitated. “He won’t be back for a while…” 

He huffed. “Need him.” 

Thomas paused, thinking. “Okay. Well, how about we get the candy that I bought for the trick-or-treaters and we watch some movies downstairs while we wait for them?” 

Virgil looked at the space-themed digital clock on his bedside table, frowning. “No sugar past eight.” 

He chuckled. “It’s a holiday. We can break some rules. But only some!” 

“... Can I keep my fangs on?” 

“No, you’ll need to take them out to be able to eat. But you can keep them with you.” 

Virgil thought about this for a moment, frowning, before sitting up and pulling them from his mouth. “Okay.” 

Thomas smiled and carried him back downstairs, turning the T.V. back on. He turned off the porch light- For the first time since he adopted Roman -and brought the bowl into the living room. He paid more attention to the amount candy Virgil was eating than the movie, but Virgil didn’t notice. By the time Patton and Logan came home, Virgil was curled up against Thomas’s side, fast asleep. 


End file.
